War Love
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Signum x Shamal Ambas participan en una obra de teatro, donde descubrirán que sienten entre ellas
1. Tropiezo

Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

**Tropiezo**

En la Universidad Femenina de Tokio, una chica alta de cabello largo rosa recogido en una coleta y ojos azules iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que vio a una chica de altura media, cabello largo marrón, con gafas y ojos de color azules.

-No –Le dijo sin que esta le pudiera decir algo.

-¡Pero si no me diste la oportunidad a decirte nada!

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir –La miró de reojo.- No

-¡¿Pero por qué?! –Exclamó infantilmente.- ¡Necesitamos al príncipe en la obra!

-No me interesa

-¡Eres la más indicada a hacerlo!

-Búscate a otra

-Nadia quiere –La miró de reojo.- Todas quieren que seas tu

-Que pena

-¡Signum! –Reclamó.

-Adiós –Se despidió abriendo una puerta y entrando a su sala.

La morena hizo un puchero y se fue de allí para irse a su clase, más tarde iría a convencerla, no sabía que era la pesadilla en persona. Al llegar a su sala, se fijó en una chica de cabello melena rubia y ojos violetas, quien estaba concentrada en un libro. Sonrió y se acercó por detrás de ella, así asustándola.

-¡Uah! ¡Shari-chan!

-¿Te pensaste lo que te dije? –Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Es que… No lo se… Habrá muchas chicas que lo harán mejor que yo… -Dijo cerrando el libro que estaba en frente de ella para ver como unas hojas aparecían delante de ella.

-Ese es el guión, harías de princesa, así que si te interesa avísame –Le guiñó el ojo.

-Me lo pensaré… -Dijo mirando no muy convencida al guión.

Las clases fueron pasando, hasta que en la hora del descanso la rubia se dirigió a la biblioteca de la Universidad. Siempre iba allí ya que había silencio y podría estudiar tranquila, pero esta vez se dedicaría a leer el guión.

Sabía que sería de la Edad Media, y ella no sabía gran cosa, así que para informarse sobre la época fue a una estantería buscando algún libro de esa época. Buscando y buscando acabó encontrándolo, cuando iba a cogerlo no se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado, así que se chocó con ella e iba a caer, pero notó como la chica la cogió velozmente, pero cayendo el guión por el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la chica con quien se había chocado.

-S-Si –Asintió mientras se incorporaba.- Gra… -En cuanto vio a la pelirosa, empezó a ponerse nerviosa.- ¡Uah! –Exclamó mirándola sorprendida.- P-Pero si eres… La famosa kendista de la Universidad… -Dijo tímidamente.

La pelirosa torció los labios y la miró indiferente para recoger las hojas esparcidas por el suelo.

-Puede que sea famosa –Juntó las hojas para ponerse en pie.- Pero sigo siendo una estudiante –Miró curiosa a las hojas para extendérselas.- ¿Vas a participar en esa obra?

-P-Pues… No lo se… Hay una amiga que quiere que sea la princesa –Dijo cogiendo los apuntes avergonzada.- Pero no estoy segura… -Escondió media cara detrás de las hojas.

La pelirosa la miró seriamente para extender su brazo y coger un libro para volver a extendérselo.

-Ibas a coger este libro ¿Cierto? –La rubia tartamudeó un poco y lo cogió algo ruborizada.- Me imagino que amiga te refieres… Shari ¿No?

-S-Si ¿La conoces? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Si… Es la pesadilla en persona –Se quejó dando un gran suspiro y rascándose la nuca.- Va hiendo detrás de mí desde hace un mes… Y solo para que haga el papel de príncipe

-Vaya… -Rió divertida.- Parece que no soy la única a quien insiste –Siguió riéndose, pero flojo para no molestar.

Al reírse la pelirosa la miró algo confusa, cosa que notó la rubia.

-P-Perdón –Se disculpó avergonzada.

-No te preocupes… Esa chica la conoce toda la Universidad… Y no me extraña –La miró directamente a los ojos para sonreír de medio lado.- Me llamo Signum ¿Tú?

-S-Shamal

-Bonito nombre –La alagó para girarse dispuesta a irse.- El papel de princesa te quedaría bien –Le dijo antes de irse de allí.

La rubia se ruborizó notablemente ante ese halago, así que miró al guión y sonrió con ojos luminosos. Se sentó en un lugar y se empezó a leer el guión.

La trama explicaba que la princesa es secuestrada por Bárbaros, quienes intentan matarla y comer su carne, pero son intervenidos por el príncipe, quien los mata a sangre fría y salva a la princesa. El rey de la chica decide casarlos, pero el chico se niega, ya que no sabe que es el amor, ya que el siempre ha gobernado desde los 6 años y no sabe ni que es el aprecio, pero la princesa le enseñará todo lo que no sepa. Cuando ambos se enamoran y deciden huir del reino para vivir sus vidas, los Bárbaros buscan venganza por sus compañeros, dando muerte a ambos.

La ojivioleta se quedaba sorprendida a medida iba leyendo la historia, estaba interesante, ya que estaba lleno de romance y drama, algo que le gustaba bastante, pero lo que no se veía capaz era hacer el papel de la princesa. Recordó las palabras de la pelirosa, quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. Pero lo que más deseaba es que el papel del príncipe fuera esa chica con quien se había apuntado, pero sería imposible, es una cosa que chicas como ella no les gustaría hacer.

Dio un gran suspiro y guardó el guión para salir de la biblioteca y dirigirse a su clase, pero se encontró a Shari con Signum.

-¡Anda venga va! –Insistía la morena.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Pesada! –Dijo intentando librarse de ella.

-¡Eres la única a quien le encaja el papel!

-Búscate a otra –Le decía mientras intentaba huir de ella, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la rubia, quien miraba la escena confusa pero divertida.

-¡Shamal-chan! –Exclamó la morena dirigiéndose a ella.- ¿Lo leíste?

-Si… Está muy bien la trama… -Dijo tímidamente mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirosa.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Pues… Creo que a lo mejor participo –Escondió media cara detrás del guión.

-¡Bien! ¡Tu si que eres una buena amiga! –Exclamó abrazando a la rubia.- No como otras –Miró desafiante a la ojiazul.

-Que pena –Se giró para seguir caminando, pero notó como la morena saltó y se colgó a su espalda.

-¡No me soltaré hasta que me digas que si!

-No pesas, así que no importa –Empezó a caminar.- Pero una cosa… Vamos a diferentes clases

-Las clases fueron suspendidas, podemos ir a casa –Informó a la rubia.- ¿Te vienes? Vuestras casas no están muy lejos

-P-Pero… -Miró a la pelirosa, quien ponía cara de fastidio.

-¡Vente! No pasa nada –Dijo la morena cogiendo la mano de la rubia para tirarla de ella.

La pelirosa pasó de todo, solo siguió caminando con la morena colgada encima de ella, pero sus reclamaciones le cansaban ya y le rebotaba en la cabeza su voz chillona.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Haré de príncipe! ¡Pero bájate!

-¡Bien! –Se soltó feliz para empezar a encaminarse hacia otro camino.- Aquí nos separamos, nos vemos chicas –Se despidió alegremente mientras se iba de allí dando saltos de alegría.

-Que chica tan pesada… A final se hizo con la suya –Se quejó la pelirosa rascándose la nuca y mirando a la rubia.- ¿Dónde vives?

-P-Pues… A dos calles tirando recto –Informó tímidamente.

-De acuerdo… Estás una calle por debajo de mí –Empezó a caminar.- Te acompañaré

-¡¿Qué?! –Se exaltó.- N-No hace falta –Negó nerviosa –Tendrás cosas que hacer…

-Ninguna, además tenemos que coger el mismo camino

La rubia dio un gran suspiro para ceder y empezar a caminar al lado de la pelirosa. Al largo del camino el silencio estaba presente y ponía muy nerviosa a Shamal, pero la miró de reojo. Pensaba que era muy hermosa y la idea de que sería su _príncipe_ la hacía feliz, pero al llegar a su casa la sacó de su cabeza.

-B-Bueno… Aquí vivo yo –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Pues… Hasta mañana y gracias por todo –agradeció dando una reverencia.

-No hay de que, hasta mañana –Se despidió fríamente mientras se alejaba de allí.

La rubia la siguió con la mirada con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-_Puede que participar en la obra sea interesante_ –Pensó sonriendo feliz y entrando en su casa.

Continuará………………

Los principios siempre me salen así de raros xD Pero bueno… Espero que os haya gustado n.n Dejad reviews plis ;)

Cuidaos


	2. Ensayos

Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

**Ensayos**

La rubia salió de su casa para dirigirse a la Universidad, al cerrar la puerta se giró para encaminarse a la calle, pero unos ojos azules aparecieron delante de ella haciendo que se asustara.

-¡Uah! Signum…

-Que gritona estás de buena mañana –Dijo al pelirosa tapándose un oído.

-P-Perdona… Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues te vi salir de casa… Así que he decidido ir contigo –Dijo algo avergonzada mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Espero que no te moleste –Dijo medio ruborizándose.

-No pasa nada –Sonrió dulcemente haciendo ruborizar más a la pelirosa.

Ese rubor extrañó a la rubia cosa que notó, así que empezó a caminar siendo seguida por la rubia.

-¿Te leíste el guión? –Preguntó la rubia por romper el hielo.

-Si… La pesada de Shari me lo trajo ayer por la noche –La miró de reojo para después mirar al cielo.- La trama no está mal… Pero espero que el beso que se dan antes de morir… No nos lo tengamos que dar de verdad

-Si… -Asintió algo apenada por el comentario.

Signum había notado su reacción, así que le iba a preguntar algo, pero al notar como alguien se le colgaba.

-¡Hola a las dos! –Saludó energéticamente la morena.

-Por favor no… -Susurró la pelirosa con una gran gota en la nuca.

-¡Bueno! Después de clases… -Miró sonriente a la pelirosa.- ¡Ensayo! ¡Así que sed puntuales! –Se bajó de encima de la pelirosa y empezó a empujar a la rubia.- ¡Vamos! Que llegamos tarde

-¡Shari! –Exclamaron ambas para ser arrastradas por esta.

Cada una se dirigió a su sala, donde las clases fueron pasando lentamente, pero la rubia y la pelirosa no podían estar atentas en clase, ya que pensaban en la obra y lo del beso.

-_Cuando dije que esperaba no nos tuviéramos que besar de verdad en la obra… No se… La vi tan rara… ¿Es que quería algún beso?_ –Dio un gran suspiro.- _¡Espera! ¿En que estoy pensando? Seguro que dije algo que la molestara y ya… Lo del beso es una tontería _–Dejó de pensar y siguió cogiendo apuntes de la clase.

_-¿Por qué me sentí tan apenada en cuanto dijo que no quería beso en la obra? Es normal que no quiera… Ni siquiera nos conocemos_ –Entristeció los ojos.- _Pero tiene tan bellos ojos… Que incluso soñé con ellos… ¡No se lo que me pasa y lo quiero saber!_ –Pensó nerviosa.

La morena estuvo mirando a la rubia ya que la había notado algo rara pero sonrió maliciosamente al pensar en algo. Las clases se acabaron y fue la hora del descanso, así que Shamal volvió a coger sus libros y se dirigió a la biblioteca para sentarse en un lugar y empezar a estudiar tranquilamente.

-¿Medicina? –Preguntó alguien detrás de ella, una voz que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-S-Signum… -Susurró algo nerviosa.- Etto… Siéntate –Le ofreció el lugar que estaba a su lado.

La pelirosa se rascó la nuca para sentarse junto a ella.

-No sabía que estudiaras medicina –Dijo para sacar algún tema para hablar.

-Si… Siempre me ha gustado la medicina –Dijo con ojos iluminados.- Y quiero salvar a la gente que esté malherida

-Pues yo suelo salir bastante herida de mis entrenamientos –Sonrió de medio lado.- Espero que cures mis heridas –Bromeó.

La rubia se ruborizó violentamente ante ese comentario, dejando caer el lápiz que tenía en su mano, empezando a tartamudear.

-S-Si… Digo… Que… No se… -La pobre ya no sabía que decir por los nervios, solo podía sentir como los colores subían rápidamente a sus mejillas y su corazón latía sin ritmo alguno mientras que sus manos empezaban a sudar.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Puso una mano en su frente.- Estás rara…

-¡No! Estoy bien –Dijo enseguida para apartar la mano de la pelirosa.- Etto… Después de las dos próximas clases hay ensayo… Así que será mejor irnos ya… -Dijo para recoger sus cosas e irse de allí corriendo.

-Que chica mas rara… -Se dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y empezaba a salir de allí tranquilamente.

La rubia corrió hacia su sala vacía, así cerrándose en ella totalmente ruborizada y con el corazón apunto de salirse de su pecho.

_-¡¿Pero que me pasa?!_ –Se sentó al suelo para rozar su mejilla ardiendo.- _¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?_ –Dio un gran suspiro para levantarse y tranquilizarse.- _Espero recuperar la compostura en el ensayo…_ -Pensó para dirigirse a su lugar y estudiar allí mismo.

Por otro lado, la pelirosa estaba sentada en un banco, mirando el cielo pensativamente.

_-¿Volví a decir algo que la molestara? Tengo que pensar antes de hablar…_ -Se rascó la nuca algo confusa.- _Pero… Es que hace tiempo que la observo de lejos… Por eso siempre voy a la biblioteca, solo por verla… Aún sigo sin saber porque tanto interés por conocerla_ –Dio un gran suspiro para levantarse.- _Soy tan rara que no me entiendo ni yo misma _–Pensó dirigiéndose a su sala para dar las dos últimas clases.

Pasaron rápido, así que en una gran sala de teatro estuvieron toda la gente que iba a participar en la obra, y Shari sería la que guiaría la obra; después de todo fue ella quien inventó la historia.

-¡Empezaremos con el secuestro! –Anunció la morena sentándose en una silla y esperando a que la gente subiera a la plataforma para empezar a ensayar.

Esa escena fue fácil para Shamal, ya que no tendría que hablar, pero el problema sería en cuanto tendría que ser rescatada por el príncipe; en este caso, por Signum, esa chica que le hacía sentir tantas cosas confusas.

Llegó la escena, la única que le gustaba a la pelirosa, ya que tenía que coger una espada de mentira y atacarles, pero sin golpearles. Cuando tuvo que cogerla en brazos, ambas se quedaron observándose detenidamente, observando esos ojos que tanto les encantaba a cada una y sintiendo como sus corazones latían de felicidad por la cercanía. Al ver esas miradas, Shari sonrió pícaramente para dar unas cuantas palmas.

-Bonita escena de amor ¿Podemos seguir pareja? –Bromeó.

Las chicas la miraron extrañadas para volver a mirarse, al ver tal cercanía se ruborizaron violentamente y se soltaron de golpe dándose la espalda, cosa que hizo reír a la morena.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Próxima escena! –Anunció mientras intentaba evitar no reírse.

Ambas asintieron para mirarse de reojo y volverse a ruborizar levemente. El ensayo acabó pronto, ya que la mayoría de la gente tenía que irse a trabajar o a sus clubes, así que las tres se quedaron a solas.

-¿Vamos tirando? Tengo que mejorar algunas cosas en el guión –Dijo la morena sonriendo satisfecha por el sonrojo de sus amigas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Tal vez… ¡Algo más de romance!

-¡¿Más?! –Exclamaron ambas ruborizándose completamente.

-Eres molesta hasta el final –Dijo la pelirosa mirando a la morena.

-Se siente, nací así –Rió divertida para empezar a caminar.- Y os dejo solitas, parejita –Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Shari! –Exclamaron ambas muy avergonzadas, pero la morena ya se había ido.

-Esta Shari… No se de donde saca tantas energías… -Dijo la pelirosa rascándose la nuca y empezando a encaminarse hacia su casa.

-También me pregunto lo mismo… -Se puso a su lado algo tímida.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero ninguna de las dos intentó romperlo, ya que estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos, o más bien, pensando en la chica que estaba a su lado. Ninguna de las dos entendía lo que sentían, no sabían porque sus manos sudaban, porque se ponían nerviosas, porque su corazón latía con tanta alegría… Después de todo se acababan de conocer, pero decidieron no dar más vueltas al llegar a la casa de la rubia.

-Pues… Aquí nos separamos –Dijo la rubia acercándose a la puerta.- Hasta mañana –Se despidió abriendo la puerta para entrar enseguida.

-¡Espera! –La detuvo enseguida, cosa que extrañó a ambas.- Etto… Me preguntaba si… Si mañana te recojo para ir juntas a clase…. –Dijo muy nerviosa la pelirosa.

-Será un honor –Sonrió dulcemente para empezar a entrar a su casa.- Hasta mañana –Se despidió cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Al cerrarla, la pelirosa se quedó como hipnotizada por la belleza de esa chica. Al pensar eso sacudió su cabeza para rascarse la nuca y empezar a dirigirse a su casa, era hora de ordenar esos confusos sentimientos.

Continuará……………

Fue corto lo se… Pero las ideas se me congelan xD Pero bueno espero que os haya gustado ;) Dejad reviews plis n.n

Cuidaos


	3. Reflexiones

Este capítulo será narrado entre Signum y Shamal n

Este capítulo será narrado entre Signum y Shamal n.n

**Capítulo 03**

**Reflexiones**

Me fui despertando lentamente al escuchar el molesto ruido del despertador. Que pocas ganas tenía de ir a la Universidad… Sobretodo esos malditos ensayos, que ya llevamos una semana entera… Pero no se porque, pero desde que me uní a insistencia de Shari… No puedo parar de pensar en Shamal, me siento a gusto cuando estoy con ella… quiero abrazarla, quiero estar con ella… ¡Y sigo sin entender este molesto sentimiento!

Es que cada vez que estoy a su lado no puedo evitar mirarla a cada segundo, y cada vez que nuestros ojos se cruzan siempre le desvío la mirada porque me pongo nerviosa, pero… Sus ojos… Que bellos son… Estaría toda mi vida observándolos sin cansarme… ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?! ¡Si la acabo de conocer!

Me vestí y me dirigí hacia su casa para recogerla, después de todo se lo propuse sin saber porque… Piqué al interruptor y enseguida la puerta fue abierta por la rubia, que al verme una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¡Buenos días! –Me saludó alegremente.

-B-Buenos días –Noté como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, así que me giré para empezar a caminar.

Escuché una pequeña risa salir de sus labios, parecía el canto de una sirena… ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya empezamos a pensar cursilerías! ¿Qué me estás haciendo Shamal? Íbamos caminando en dirección a la Universidad, y como no, estaba el molesto silencio presente. Quería hablar con ella y no sabía de que... Noté como temblaba levemente. Era normal, hacia bastante frío a esas horas de la mañana; me quité mi abrigo para acercarme detrás de ella e írsela poniendo lentamente.

''-''-''-''-''

Temblé levemente por el frío de esa mañana, pero noté como Signum se iba poniendo detrás de mí para ponerme su abrigo. Me ruboricé violentamente al notarla tan cerca de mí, mi corazón no paraba de latir por la emoción. Me iba a girar para agradecérselo, pero noté como resbalaba y caía sobre ella. Al caer, ella me abrazó para evitar la caída, causando un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-L-Lo siento –Me disculpé intentando separarme de ella, pero no me dejó, sino que me abrazó más fuerte para apegarme más a ella.- ¿Signum? –Parecía como si estuviera hipnotizada.

El rubor se hizo más fuerte en cuanto nuestras frentes se juntaron. Sentía como mi corazón iba a salir por mi boca. Poco a poco sentía como su rostro se iba acercando más al mío, parecía que quería besarme. ¿Qué hago? Quiero corresponderla… ¡Pero no parece ella!

-¿Ensayando la escena del beso? –Se escuchó la animada voz de nuestra amiga Shari.

Al escucharla nos separamos velozmente para ruborizarnos violentamente.

-No digas tonterías… -Dijo fríamente Signum.

-¿A no? –La miró con rostro de pervertida.- ¿Es que el beso iba a ser voluntariado?

-¡NO! –Saltamos ambas muy rojas.

-De acuerdo –Nos miró no muy convencidas.- ¡A clase! –Exclamó cogiéndonos de la mano y estirándonos en dirección a la Universidad.

Al llegar, nos despedimos de Signum, ya que ella iba a otra sala. Al quedarnos solas, el rostro de Shari se tornó algo divertido, cosa que no me dio buena espina.

-No sabía que te gustara Signum

-¡¿Qué?! –Me ruboricé levemente en cuanto me dijo eso.- ¡No me gusta!

-Entonces la quieres

-¡Qué no!

-Vale… ¡La amas!

-¡Shari! –Me ruboricé aún más, causando una pequeña risa a mi amiga.

-Se te nota mucho ¡A mi no me podéis engañar! ¡Ambas os queréis! –Exclamó divertida y victoriosa.

¿Amarla? Comprendo que me ponga nerviosa cuando estoy con ella, que me sudan las manos cuando me mira o me toca, que mi corazón late sin parar cuando estoy a su lado y que me enfado cuando está con otra chica… Pero por eso no tengo porque amarla, solo es… ¡No! ¡Eso son efectos de amor! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo puedo amarla si la acabo de conocer?!

Miré desconcertada a mi amiga mientras que esta sonreía con más triunfo. ¿Por qué tuviste que hablar Shari? Ahora ya se porque tan molesto sentimiento…

''-''-''-''-''

Al separarme de ellas me quedé pensativa. ¡¿En que narices estaba pensando?! ¡Intenté besarla! Y encima Shari, como no, molesta hasta el final… Pero… ¿Por qué intenté besarla? Es que cuando cayó sobre mí… Me perdí en sus bellos ojos para observar esos gustosos labios… Me morí por besarla y eso intenté… ¿Ahora como podré mirarla a los ojos? Si no me quiere volver a ver lo entenderé… ¡Mierda! Ahora siento como si dejara de vivir… ¡Cómo que sin ella no soy nada!

Después a la hora del descanso iré a buscarla para pedirle disculpas… Mientras pasaban las clases yo pasaba de ellas y me dedicaba a penar en como pedirle perdón… Pero no se me ocurría de ninguna forma. Llegó la hora del descanso y me dediqué a buscarla mientras aún pensaba en como disculparme, pero me tuve que tropezar con la pesada de Shari.

-¡Hola enamorada!

-Salte del… ¿Enamorada? –Me quedé un poco parada.

-¡Claro! Tú estás enamorada de Shamal ¿No?

¿Enamorada? ¡Pero que estaba diciendo esa tarada! ¿A mi gustarme Shamal? ¡El que intentara besarla no significa nada!

-No digas tonterías –Le dije pasando de largo.

-¿Entonces por qué intentaste besarla? –Al preguntarme eso dejé de caminar para mirarla con fastidio.

Ella y sus preguntas, como disfrutaba de esta situación, se podía notar por su típica sonrisita.

-Shamal está en la biblioteca –Me dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.- Empieza a ser sincera con tus sentimiento –Dicho eso se fue de allí dando saltos de victoria.

Sigo sin entender lo que me quería decir, pero pasé y me dirigí a la biblioteca para ver como Shamal estaba en u lugar, como siempre, leyendo algún libro de medicina. Me quedé un rato observándola, se la veía tan hermosa… Que no pude evitar suspirar y acercarme a ella disimuladamente, parecía tan concentrada que me daba pena desconcentrarla, pero me acerqué a su oído para disculparme.

-Signum… -Susurró para girarse y acariciar mi mejilla.- No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo –Me dijiste amablemente para volver a mirar al libro.

Di otro suspiro para sentarme a tu lado y hacer ver que estudiaba, ya que no podía evitar observarte de reojo. Shamal… No sabes lo tanto que te puedo amar.

Continuará……………

Bueno, os vengo a avisar que no podre seguir la hitoria durante una semana o un mes, pero hare lo posible para poder seguirla… Aunque lo dudo u.uU Gracias por los reviews ;)

Cuidaos


	4. La invitación

Capítulo 04

Perdonad por tardar tanto, pero tengo tres historias por seguir y encima empiezo a no tener tiempo :S Pero haré lo posible para seguirlo pronto n.n Por lo menos no fue una semana o un mes sin seguir la historia como dije en el capítulo anterior xD

Disfrutad de este capítulo n.n

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes**

**Capítulo 04**

**La ****invitación**

La pelirosa fue abriendo los ojos lentamente por la luz del día; se fue sentando molesta pero a la vez aliviada, ese día sería el último de la semana de los ensayos, así que disfrutaría del fin de semana. Se vistió para bajar las escaleras de su casa, viendo como un chico alto de cabello corto blanco y ojos rojos estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo algo de café.

-Buenos días Zafira –Dijo la pelirosa mirando de un lado a otro.- ¿Vita ya se fue?

-Si –Se levantó para dejar la taza en la cocina.- Se fue a buscar a Hayate, lo más seguro que se quede a dormir en su casa –La informó cogiendo su mochila.

-Vaya… -Se puso a su lado para ir saliendo de su casa.

-Ahora te irás a buscar a esa chica ¿No?

-Shamal

-Si… -Se rascó la nuca seriamente.- Nos vemos mañana, tengo que cuidar a Arf

-De acuerdo –Dijo viendo como se separaban en una calle.

-¡Espera! –Chilló su hermano corriendo para acercarse a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues… -Sacó dos entradas para extendérselas a su hermana.- Iba a invitar a Arf… Pero cayó enfermera y el último día es mañana –Se rascó la mejilla mirando a los ojos de su hermana.- Invita a la chica… ¿Shamal?

-¡¿Qué?! –Se ruborizó violentamente al ver como las entradas eran de un parque de atracciones.- Sabes que odio ese lugar…

-Eso se verá cuando vayas con esa chica –Puso una mano en la cabeza de su hermana y desordenándole el cabello.- Es una buena oportunidad para olvidaros de los estudios –Susurró para darle la espalda e irse de allí.

Al irse, la pelirosa miró avergonzada a las entradas para soltar una maldición y guardarlas en su bolsillo e ir a buscar a la rubia, quien estaba apoyada en la puerta esperando a la pelirosa. Que cuando la vio sus ojos se iluminaron y se acercó a ella corriendo.

-Perdona por tardar, me entretuve hablando con mi hermano –Explicó la pelirosa rascándose la nuca.

-No pasa nada –Sonrió dulcemente mientras escondía su sonrisa en su bufanda verde.- No sabía que tuvieras un hermano –Dijo curiosa mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de ahora su nueva amiga.

-Si, me saca solo dos años y también tengo una hermana pequeña de 16 años… Algo chillona por eso –Se rascó la mejilla.- ¿Y tú tienes hermanos? –Preguntó curiosa.

-No –Negó con la cabeza para mirarla cariñosamente.- Mis padres murieron hace dos años atrás… Así que vivo sola –Le explicó algo melancólica.

-L-Lo siento… No debí preguntar –Se disculpó mirándola tristemente mientras se plantaba de golpe en frente de ella.

-No te preocupes –La sonrió cariñosamente para acariciar una mejilla suya.- No estoy sola, tengo a Shari a mi lado, como si fuera mi hermana –Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas, cosa que notó la pelirosa.- Y te tengo a ti también…

La ojiazul se ruborizó violentamente al escuchar eso, el rubor no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, ya que rió divertida y se acercó a la chica para ponerse de puntillas y depositar un leve beso en su mejilla mientras cogía cariñosamente una mano de esta.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –Le susurró al oído para tirar de ella dulcemente.

Signum no articuló palabra, ya que intentaba controlar su corazón ya que parecía que se iba a salir por su boca. Y como no, en una esquina salió misteriosamente su amiga chillona y se subió a la espalda de la pelirosa, quien suspiró molesta.

-¿Soy algo de transporte o algo?

-Más o menos, así no tengo que caminar –Dijo abrazándose más a la pelirosa.

-¡Pero si después no paras de correr!

-Pero ahora estoy media dormida

-Que morro que tiene

Shamal reía divertida por la situación, se divertía mucho cuando ambas se ponían a discutir, pero lo que le encantaba era sentir la suave mano de la pelirosa, cual aún no la soltaba para nada. En cuanto llegaron tuvieron que separarse, cosa que Shari ahora se había trasladado a la espalda de la rubia mientras que ambas soltaban sus manos lentamente rozando sus dedos. Al separarse, la pelirosa sonrió felizmente para rascarse la nuca y dirigirse a su aula.

-_Shari parece un mono hiendo de espalda a espalda_ –Pensó divertida mientras se sentaba en su lugar y empezaba a sacar los libros.

Por otro lado, la rubia se había sentado en su lugar muy feliz, cosa que extrañó a su amiga, quien se sentaba a su lado, así aprovechando para preguntar.

-¿Causa de tu felicidad?

-Me desperté así –La respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Claro… ¿Es por qué cogiste la mano de Signum-san? –Preguntó picaramente mientras rozaba la mejilla de la rubia con un dedo.

-P-Puede… -Admitió bajando el rostro avergonzada y muy roja.

-¡Sabía que sentías algo por ella! –Sonrió malévolamente.- Por eso os insistí a que participarais en la obra

-P-Pero… Entonces no nos conocíamos…

-Puede… Pero ella te observaba siempre –Al decir eso notó como el rubor de la rubia se hacía muchísimo más fuerte.- Y hoy toca ensayo –Se acercó a su oído.- Y toca la escena del beso –Le susurró coquetamente.

La rubia dejó caer las cosas ruborizándose de pies a cabeza, como le encantaba molestar su amiga sobre ese tema pero en el fondo se divertía. Las clases fueron pasando aburridamente, cosa que la rubia rozaba la mano con la que tenía sujeta con la de la pelirosa, sonrió dulcemente deseando que las clases acabaran y esperarla en la biblioteca.

Y así fue, en cuanto fue la hora del descanso la rubia recogió y se fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca, viendo como esta vez la pelirosa estaba sentada en un lugar, mirando el techo aburridamente.

-Signum-chan –Susurró a su oído haciendo que se asustara.

-¡Shamal! ¿Esta es tu venganza por asustarte siempre? –Preguntó mientras la rubia se sentaba al lado suyo.

-Puede –Sonrió divertida mientras la miraba cariñosamente.

-Vaya… ¿No trajiste libros para estudiar?

-Prefiero descansar un poco –Se levantó para ponerse detrás de la pelirosa y abrazarla dulcemente.

-Si que estás cariñosa hoy… -Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba cariñosamente.

-Me vino la vena de Shari –Rió divertida para coger la mano de su amiga para ponerla entre las suyas.- Ya que no vamos a estudiar… ¿Damos una pequeña vuelta? –Le propuso mientras se giraba aún sujetando la mano de la pelirosa.

-De acuerdo –Apretó más la mano de la rubia para empezar a salir de la biblioteca.

Ambas empezaban a caminar tranquilamente por el pequeño parque que había en su Universidad, cogidas de las manos y de vez en cuando sonriéndose tímidamente. La gente que las veía pasar empezaban a murmurar felices y susurraban que parecían una pareja feliz, cosa que ninguna de las dos escucharon. Solo podían disfrutar de su compañía y deseando que la hora del descanso no terminara, pero no fue así, así que sus dos últimas clases terminaron rápido, así volviéndose a encontrar en el ensayo, donde su amiga Shari se les acercó divertida.

-Toca la escena del beso –Dijo con un pequeño canturreo, haciendo que se ruborizaran violentamente.

-P-Pero ¿Hará falta que nos lo tengamos que dar de verdad? –Preguntó avergonzada la pelirosa.

-Si

-P-Pero… Serán muchas sesiones…

-Bueno… -Se cruzó de brazos disgustada.- Será un beso en la mejilla, pero… -Miró divertida a la pelirosa.- Pero en la obra más os vale daros el beso de verdad

-V-Vale –Asintió aún ruborizada.

-¡Bien! –Guiñó un ojo a la rubia.- ¡A ensayar! –Ordenó mientras se sentaba en una silla y empezaba a ver si los ensayos iban bien.

Los ensayos iban de maravilla, y la escena de la muerte y beso fue normal, ya que Signum depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de la rubia, haciendo que sonriera levemente y se ruborizara. Al acabar los ensayos Signum y Shamal empezaron a encaminarse hacia sus casas, esta vez sin Shari molestando, pero había un gran silencio que las ponía nerviosas.

La pelirosa rozó una de las entradas que le dio su hermano, se le había olvidado completamente. Aunque no le gustaran los parques de atracciones, quería pasar un día entero con la rubia. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia, la pelirosa la detuvo tartamudeando.

-S-Shamal… A ti te gustan… ¿Los parques de atracciones? –Preguntó tímidamente.

-Pues… -Puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativa.- No me desagradan, ya que hay algunos que son muy tranquilos –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-P-Pues… -Sacó las entradas de su bolsillo para extendérselas.- Mi hermano me las dio ya que el y su novia no podrán ir… Y pensé que… Bueno… Si querrías venir conmigo –La invitó muy roja.

La rubia miró las entradas curiosa para sonreír emocionada y coger una entrada.

-Será un honor ser acompañada por ti –Se fue girando para abrir la puerta e ir entrando lentamente.- Nos vemos mañana, Signum-chan –Se despidió cerrando la puerta lentamente, no sin antes sonreírle sensualmente.

Al cerrar la puerta, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en los labios de la pelirosa para pensar que agradecería a su hermano por esas entradas.

Continuará………………

Bueno lo hice como pude n.nU Pero espero que os haya gustado n.n


	5. Parque de atracciones

Capítulo 05

Perdonad por tardar tanto u.uU Pero con los estudios ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes  Intentaré acabar con la historia lo más rápido que pueda n.n (Aunque creo que tengo para rato…) Pues espero que os guste este capítulo n.n Lo estuve revisando muchas veces para que quedara largo y 'tierno'.

**Capítulo 05**

**Parque de atracciones**

La pelirosa estaba sentada en su sofá poniéndose su calzado mientras miraba la entrada del parque. Sonrió para guardarlo en su bolsillo, ponerse su abrigo y salir de casa para irse a buscar a su rubia. No tardó mucho en llegar, así que picó y notó como la puerta se abría lentamente, dejando ver a la rubia con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y con el cabello mojado. Ambas se ruborizaron violentamente al verse.

-¡Uah! –La rubia cerró la puerta completamente avergonzada.- No me dijiste que vendrías tan pronto… -Dijo desde la puerta.

-Me dijiste que te buscara, no me especificaste la hora –Dijo nerviosa y aún ruborizada.

La puerta se abrió un poco.

-Entra y espera, enseguida me visto –Le dijo la rubia para entrar corriendo rápidamente al baño.

La pelirosa se rascó la nuca para entrar y sentarse en una silla esperando a que la rubia saliera. La ojivioleta se vistió y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, así que en cuanto salió, la pelirosa se levantó para acercarse a ella y sonreírle dulcemente. Shamal bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Etto… ¿Vamos hiendo?

-Claro

Ambas se encaminaron hacia una parada del autobús para dirigirse al parque de atracciones, cual les llevaría un largo rato. Ambas estaban sentadas, en silencio y algo nerviosas.

-_Por fin a solas con ella… ¡Pero que vergüenza he pasado cuando me vio solamente con la toalla! Creí que me moría_ –La miró de reojo.- _Por lo menos no me ha comentado nada…_ -Sonrió tiernamente.- _Pero se la veía tan tierna con ese rubor teñido en sus mejillas… Espero que este día nunca acabe_

_-¡Pero que vergüenza! La debí de haber avisado que iría a buscarla tan pronto… ¡Soy una despistada_! –La miró de reojo para sonreír levemente.- _Se la veía tan bien…_ -Se ruborizó de golpe para golpearse la cabeza.- _¡Pero en que estoy pensando! ¡Me mata si sabe lo que estoy pensando! _

Ambas suspiraron a la vez para mirarse sorpresas y reírse por el unísono del suspiro. Signum vio como el autobús se iba acercando lentamente a la parada.

-Es este –Se levantó para mirar tiernamente, quien la miró de la misma forma.

-Espero que sea entretenido el lugar –Dijo divertida la morena para empezar a subir con su compañera.

En el autobús no había ningún lugar libre, y encima todo estaba lleno, así que les tocaba estar enganchadas. Por mucho que les diera vergüenza no les importó, ya que podían estar más cerca de lo normal. El viaje seguía, la gente aún no bajaba y aún les faltaba medio camino para llegar. Entró más gente, empujando para poder caber, así que alguien las empujó. Signum se chocó con la ventana y con Shamal muy enganchada a ella.

-¡Ouch! ¿Estás bie…? –No pudo seguir ya que notó como sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de una a la otra.

Ambas se ruborizaron violentamente por tal cercanía, pero no podían separarse ya que no podían moverse; cada vez entraba más gente y más las empujaban, cosa que sus caras se acercaban cada vez más y más y ellas se estaban poniendo nerviosas. En cuanto sus labios iban a rozarse, la pelirosa se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, así que cogió a la rubia llevándosela de ahí para poder salir y respirar hondo.

-Espero que cuando volvamos la tortura no sea igual… -Dijo Signum mirando con odio al autobús, cual ya se iba de allí.

-S-Si… -La rubia solo admitía lo que le decía la rubia, ya que estaba más en su mundo que pies en tierra.

Por un momento maldijo que el autobús llegara al lugar, ya que casi podría rozar esos labios por los cuales moría. Entraron y empezaron a ver el lugar tranquilamente, no pretendían subirse a ningún lugar fuerte, pero si ver alguna actuación o algo tranquilo. El día iba pasando lentamente mientras que ellas iban mirando lugares, a final subiéndose en alguna atracción. La pelirosa vio la hora y se fijó que era tarde ya y que aún no habían comido, así que decidió invitarla.

-Shamal… Di algún lugar para comer

-Pues… -Miró un restaurante que estaba a pocos metros de ellas.- Ese mismo que está más cerca –Rió divertida.

-De acuerdo, invito yo –Empezó a encaminarse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! ¡No! Ya me has invitado con el parque, déjame pagar algo a mí

-Las entradas eran de mi hermano, así que no las pagué yo. Pago yo

-¡Signum!

-Estamos entrando ya

-Eres muy obstinada –Al decir eso hizo ruborizar avergonzada a la pelirosa.

-Siéntate anda –Cogió una silla para hacer que la rubia se sentara cortésmente.

La ojiazul se sentó en frente de ella mirando la carta que les acababan de traer, pero ninguna de las dos podía prestar mucha atención a los platos, ya que se miraban disimuladamente. Pidieron la comida para ser servidas rápidamente y comer silenciosamente, aunque de vez en cuando, cada vez que iban a coger algo, sus manos se rozaban disimuladamente; en cuanto salieron del restaurante, los ojos de la pelirosa se centraron en una pareja que estaban riendo felizmente y cogidas de las manos.

Las miró bien, eran dos chicas; una de ellas era de cabello largo rojo recogido en dos trenzas, teniendo posesión de unos hermosos ojos azules; la otra era una chica de cabello corto marrón y del mismo color de ojos. La pelirroja giró un momento la cara para cruzarse con los ojos de Signum.

-¡Signum! –Exclamó la chica acercándose a ella.

-No… -Negó fastidiada para ver como la pareja se acercó feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermana? Si tu od… -Signum tapó velozmente su boca.

-Más te vale no decir nada –Amenazó con una mirada que helaba incluso la sangre.

La pobre tragó saliva para fijar sus ojos en la rubia, así sonriendo divertida

-¿Es que estáis en una cita? –La pelirosa frunció el ceño para golpearle en la cabeza.- ¡Ouch!

-El porque tu estés en una no significa que nosotras lo estemos –Riñó levemente ruborizada.

-Si… -La miró sin fiarse.- ¿No nos presentas? –Preguntó más para molestar que por otra cosa.

Puso una mano en su cara para notar como una gran gota en su nuca aparecía; su hermana le cansaba demasiado.

-Ella es Vita, mi hermana pequeña –Presentó mirando a la pelirroja.- Y ella Hayate, mi cuñada –Dijo mirando a la amable morena.

-Yo soy Shamal, encantada –Se presentó dulcemente.

-Igualmente –Dijeron ambas para después mirar a la alta.- Nosotras nos vamos, disfrutad de vuestra cita –Dijo Vita antes de coger la mano de su pareja e irse corriendo de allí.

-¡Vita! –Ya se había ido.- Esta chica algún día me agotará del todo… -Susurró para después mirar a la rubia, quien reía dulcemente.- ¿De que te ríes? –Preguntó algo ruborizada.

-Me parece gracioso, es como verte a ti discutiendo con Shari –La miró tiernamente.- ¿Seguimos con nuestras "cita"? –Dijo para seguir con la broma de la pelirroja.

-Shamal… Tu no… -La rubia volvió a reír para ver la hora.

-¿Te parece bien que por la noche nos montemos allí? –Preguntó mirando a una atracción.

La ojiazul la miró interrogativa para girarse y mirar la atracción que decía su compañera, la noria. Se ruborizó levemente al verlo, esa atracción era más bien para las parejas, y ellas no lo eran. La volvió a mirar algo asustada, ya que la rubia reía divertida, algo que a ella le encantaba. Sonrió levemente para rascarse la nuca y empezar a dar una vuelta con la rubia, esperando a la noche.

La noche no tardó mucho en caer, así que sin dudarlo, ambas se fueron directamente a la atracción para subirse a una cabina y empezar a notar como eso empezaba a moverse lentamente, mostrando una vista hermosa.

-¿No crees que es hermoso? –Preguntó la rubia, quien se sentaba delante de ella.

-Si –Asintió la pelirosa maravillada por la vista, pero ese asentimiento lo decía más por su compañera que por la vista.

Se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos de cada una.

-Es _tan hermosa… Esos ojos violetas me vuelven loca, y esos labios… Me muero por probarlos… ¡No! ¡Contrólate Signum!_ –Desvió la mirada para volver a fijarla en el paisaje.

-_Que ojos… Parece como ver el cielo mismo, pero con vida y con ganas de verlos por siempre. Pero me duele tanto cuando me desvía fríamente la mirada… Siento como si hubiera hecho algo malo…_ -Miró el paisaje para tornar sus ojos tristes, cosa que notó la pelirosa.

-¿Te ocurre algo Shamal? –Preguntó preocupada.

-¡N-No! –Movió las manos en signo de negación.- Estoy bien –Sonrió dulcemente.

La pelirosa no volvió a decir nada más, pero aún no se creía la respuesta. Se levantó para acercarse a la rubia, quien la miró extrañada.

-¿Ocurre al…? –Notó como esta rozaba levemente su mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara visiblemente.- S-Signum… -La nombrada se perdió en sus ojos, empezando a juntar sus frentes.- ¿Signum? –Parecía que estuviera hipnotizada, ya que fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero solo consiguió rozarlos, ya que alguien abrió la puerta.

-La vuelta ya se terminó

Las chicas se miraron de reojo para salir de la cabina. Antes de subirse a la noria habían decidido que sería lo último en que se montarían, así que empezaron a salir del lugar para dirigirse a la parada del autobús. Se pasaron todo el camino en silencio, en el autobús igual forma. Shamal la miraba nerviosa para rozar sus labios de vez en cuando, aún no se creía de lo que estaba apunto de hacer; deseo que ese chico no hubiera abierto la puerta.

Signum solo evitaba mirar a su compañera, aún siguiendo en su mente, sin articular palabra, ni ella misma se creía de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Esta vez el viaje les pareció más corto, ya que el autobús estaba bastante vacío y el autobús iba más ligero; en cuanto bajaron y llegaron a la casa de la rubia, esta se giró para mirar cariñosamente a la pelirosa.

-Muchísimas gracias por el día de hoy –Sonrió dulcemente, cual derritió a Signum.

-Shamal… -La nombrada la miró interrogante para notar como Signum se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella, acorralándola en la pared.

-¿Signum? –Sintió como su corazón se iba a salir de su boca, pero no pudo pensar más, su mente se quedó en blanco.

Signum la estaba abrazando dulcemente mientras ya había sellado sus labios. La rubia se sorprendió al principio, pero fue cerrando felizmente los ojos para rodear el cuello de la chica con sus brazos mientras iba correspondiendo el beso gustosamente.

Ambas notaban los labios de su amada, esos labios que se morían por probar y ahora lo estaban cumpliendo. El beso se rompió enseguida por parte de Signum, quien dio unos cuantos hacia atrás tapando su boca sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Lo… ¡Lo siento! –Se echó a correr.

-¡Signum! ¡No! –Chilló la rubia intentando detenerla, pero ya era tarde.

Rozó sus labios para aún sentir el dulzor de esos labios, sonrió feliz para entrar en casa y arreglar las cosas con Signum en cuanto la viera en la Universidad.

Continuará………………

Bueno después de tantas revisiones y mejoras… Creo que este es el que más me gustó xD Pero bueno… Espero que os haya gustado n.n

P.D.: ¿Esto es acaso de la película? xD

es./watch?vmGKsiN5-skI

Sino se ve el link avisadme plis n.n


	6. Amor

Capítulo 06

Perdonad por tardar… este capítulo será algo corto, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo por la escuela…

Narrado por Shamal

**Capítulo 06**

**Amor**

Otra vez lunes, otra vez la rutina. Me vestí y esperé a que Signum pasara a buscarme, de mientras, recordaba el día del parque de atracciones, sin duda alguna fue el mejor día de todos. Por fin pude besarla… Y fue ella la que inició el beso ¡Creí estar en un sueño! Al poco rato escuché como picaban al timbre de mi casa. Mi corazón latió de felicidad; de seguro que era Signum. Cogí mis cosas y corrí para abrir la puerta, pero me encontré a Shari, que como siempre, traía una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola!

-Hola… -Miré de un lado a otro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No… ¿Y Signum?

-Me llamó y me dijo que me pasara a recogerte, ya que se encontraba mal y no podría asistir a clases

-Vaya… -Cerré la puerta algo triste.- ¿Hoy habrá ensayos?

-Sin el príncipe no podemos ensayar, así que este día será libre

-Entonces me pasaré a su casa para visitarla ¿Tú sabes donde vive?

-¡Claro! –Sonrió ampliamente.- Ya me enteré de que tuvisteis una cita

-No fue una cita, solo salimos a dar una vuelta

-Claro… En el parque de atracciones ¿No? –Me miró divertida.- ¿Hubo beso?

-¡Shari-chan! –Me sonrojé violentamente para bajar el rostro avergonzada.- Si… Hubo beso

-¡Bien! Entonces estáis saliendo

-No…

-¡¿Cómo que no?! –Se cruzó de brazos molesta.- Pues te llevaré a su casa y le pedirás de salir ¡Si o si!

-Pero Shari-chan…

-Dije si o si –Me miró con cara de 'o haces lo que te digo o sufrirás'.

Di un gran suspiro y asentí, no puedo enfrentarme a la cabezonería de Shari. El día fue pasando y yo solo podía pensar en ella, en esos preciosos ojos azules y en esos gustosos labios, cual me moría por probarlos de nuevo. Por fin las clases acabaron, y era la primera vez que quería que se acabaran; solo quería verla. Shari me cogió de la mano para empezar a correr hacia la casa de Signum, cual estaba a una calle por encima de mí.

Al llegar subimos las escaleras para pararnos en frente de una puerta. Shari no dudó en picar la puerta.

-¡Signum! ¡Abre! ¡Ya! –Chillaba a todo pulmón.

La puerta enseguida se abrió, dejando ver a una Signum bastante molesta.

-La paciencia no es lo tuyo… -Le dijo para mirarme de reojo y notar como se ruborizaba levemente.

-Y la amabilidad tampoco es lo tuyo –Dijo para defenderse.- Pero bueno, yo solo vine a acompañar a Shamal-chan, que quería venir a visitarte después de decirle que estabas enferma –Se puso detrás de mí para darme un pequeño empujón y caer a los brazos de Signum.- ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Qué te mejores! –Exclamó para irse corriendo de allí.

-Esta chica… -Susurró fastidiada Signum para separarse de mí y cerrar la puerta.- Pasa, no hay nadie en casa

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Ellos se quedarán a dormir con sus respectivas novias –Me explicó rascándose la nuca y adentrándose en la casa.

Al verla vi que estaba vestida como siempre, parecía que iba a salir o algo.

-Iba a salir a comprar algo –Me dijo al ver como la miraba.- Pero lo dejaré para después ¿Quieres algo? –Me preguntó mientras se acercaba al frigorífico.

-No, no te preocupes –Le dije dejando mis cosas en una silla para que no molestaran.- Tu estás enferma, no deberías de estar andando por ahí –Dije algo molesta mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Me encontraba algo mareada, pero eso ya pasó –Se sentó en el sofá.- Me curo muy rápido de cualquier cosa

Di un gran suspiro para sentarme a su lado. La miré de reojo, andaba muy tranquila, parece como si se hubiera olvidado del beso que nos dimos ¿Y si es así?

Sentí como mi corazón se hacía trizas al pensar en eso, pero cerré tranquilamente los ojos para intentar olvidarlo, pero noté como me observaba fijamente.

-Shamal… -La miré para ver como bajaba la mirada tristemente.- Perdóname… Por lo del beso… -Bien, parece que no se le olvidó.- No debí de haberte besado, y menos haberme ido corriendo –Se la veía tan nerviosa, pero a la vez tan tierna, que no pude evitar acercarme y extender los brazos para cubrirla con mis brazos y darle un cariñoso abrazo.

-No me molestó… Al contrario… Me encantó –Me miró sorprendida, cual yo le sonreí algo avergonzada.- Signum… Yo… Es que… -Me separé de ella.- Me gustaría repetir… -Me miró aún más sorprendida.- Quiero decir que… Tú…

-¿Yo? –Se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, poniéndome más nerviosa.

-Qué me gustas mucho –Conseguí decir mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú a mi también me gustas mucho –Me miró extrañada.- ¿Qué malo tiene eso? –Genial, no había entendido lo que le quería decir.

No lograría decírselo, así que opté por la acción. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para tirarla hacia atrás, tumbándola lentamente en la cama para quedar sobre ella. Me miró extrañada, pero no me importó. Acerqué mis labios hacia su frente, dando un leve beso; fui bajando los labios mientras depositaba pequeños besos por su frente y nariz, hasta llegar a sus gustosos labios. Junté nuestros labios lentamente; al principio no parecía ser correspondido, ya que se sorprendió mucho, pero me fue correspondiendo lentamente mientras que con sus brazos me rodeaba la cintura y me juntaba más a ella para profundizar el beso.

Eran tan gustosos sus labios… No quería separarme de ella, nunca. Rompí el beso para besarla en la mejilla y acercarme a su oído.

-Te amo –Le susurré en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

Tuve miedo a que me rechazara, ya que no recibí ni respuesta ni ningún acto, pero noté como una mano suya iba subiendo rozando levemente mi espalda, dándome un pequeño escalofrío en mi columna. Rozó dulcemente mi mejilla para juntar nuestras frentes y mirarme directamente a los ojos. Creí perderme en ese cielo que tenía como ojos.

-Pensé que no sentías lo mismo –Me dijo mientras volvía a abrazarme de nuevo.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y oler su aroma, pensé que eso sería un sueño, pero no, ahora estaba abrazada a la chica que tanto ambas, quien me correspondía de la misma manera que yo. Me volvía loca al estar entre sus brazos, así que besé su cuello. Escuché como soltaba un pequeño gemido, cosa que me volvió más loca, ya que puse mis manos debajo de su ropa para acariciar su piel. Se fue sentando mientras me besaba apasionadamente, empezando a quitarme dulcemente la camiseta para dar pequeños besos en mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi espalda con sus dedos. Solté un pequeño gemido, así notando como se iba poniendo encima de mí mientras me quitaba la falda.

Me dejó en ropa interior, observándome avergonzada mientras acariciaba mi vientre con un dedo suyo. Mientras me acariciaba y me hacía sentir descargas en mi espalda, le fui quitando su ropa poco a poco dejándola igual que yo. Tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado, acaricié sus hombros para ver como cerraba los ojos, sintiendo mis dedos acariciando su fina piel. Se fue echando de nuevo encima de mí mientras besaba mi cuello mientras que acariciaba mis pechos por debajo de mi sostén, cual me lo quitó al poco tiempo.

Llevé mis manos hacia su cabello, quitándole su coleta y haciendo que su cabello cayera con elegancia sobre su espalda y con algunos mechones sobre mí. Se la veía tan hermosa con el cabello suelto… No se la veía tan agresiva, sinceramente. Acaricié su rostro para besarla con pasión mientras le quitaba su sostén para observar con admiración sus pechos, para besarlos y hacer que gimiera de placer. Parecía el canto de una sirena, aunque de físico pareciera un ángel.

La acaricié. Me acarició. Sentí como si volara en el cielo, junto a ella, con sus abrazos, con sus caricias, con sus besos, con su mirada… Sentía morir cuando estaba a su lado, pero sentía morir de felicidad.

Caímos en el sofá, rendidas del cansancio. Yo estaba echada sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo como me acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza. Levanté un momento mi cabeza para poder observarla. Tenía tanta vida sus ojos, que me perdí en ellos. Sonreí y me la correspondió, sonriéndome de la misma forma. Como la amaba… Y eran correspondidos, cosa que me hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Volví a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, para irme quedando dormida poco a poco, entre sus brazos.

Continuará………………

El capitulo fue algo raro lo se… K salio algo apresurado, pero esk kiero terminar cn todos mis fics :s (6 historias vamos…) Pero espero k os haya gustado d todas formas n.n y gracias x los reviews :)


	7. Nervios

Capítulo 07

El fic está apunto de terminar ya, creo k el siguiente es el último :S gracias x leer esta historia n.n

**Capítulo 07**

**Nervios**

La semana siguiente ya era la obra de teatro y en las paredes había muchas noticias sobre ella para que la gente fuera a verla. La gente de teatro iba de arriba abajo arreglando la sala y el vestuario.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que se nos echa encima ya el día! –Exclamaba histérica Shari mientras ayudaba con el vestuario.- ¡¿Dónde están esas dos?!

-Sería bueno que te tranquilizaras –Dijo Signum tras ella.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! –Dijo subiéndose sobre ella mientras la meneaba bruscamente.- Anda, te queda bien y todo –Dijo soltándose y viendo la ropa de la chica.

Llevaba unos pantalones apretados blancos, una camiseta negra y unos zapatos negros hasta las rodillas. Llevaba una espada de esgrima colgando a su lado izquierdo. Shari sonreía y asentía orgullosa, pero escuchó como una especie de súplica.

-Venga Shamal-chan, que no te queda mal –Decía una chica de la sala cogiéndola de la mano e intentando sacarla de la pequeña habitación.

-No puedo salir así –Dijo muy tímida y a la vez, ruborizada.

-¡Venga! Si estás guapísima –Intentó animarla la chica.

Shari y Signum se miraron confusas para acercarse a las chicas.

-¿Algún problema? –Preguntó Shari.

-Es que… Shamal-chan le da vergüenza salir –Explicó la chica.

-¡Shamal! –Shari se recogió las mangas de su camiseta.- ¡Te van a ver mucha gente! ¡Así que sal ahora! –Exclamó abriendo la puerta de golpe.- Guau… ¡Pero si estás guapísima! –Exclamó con estrellas en los ojos.

Shamal llevaba un vestido liso de una pieza de color blanco, sobre ella, lleva otra de color violeta, donde a partir de la cadera tenía un corte en el medio para dejar ver lo blanco. Estaba de pie tapándose la cara con las manos, muy ruborizada por el traje, ya que Signum la estaba mirando fijamente. La ojiazul intentó disimular su sorpresa, por eso tuvo que tragar saliva y no ablandar su rostro, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Shari percibió eso, rió divertida y empujó a Signum al interior de la habitación cogiendo la mano de la otra chica.

-Nosotras nos vamos, los príncipes tienen que estar juntitos ¿No? –Bromeó mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba de allí con la chica.

Ambas totalmente ruborizadas se miraron para desviarse las miradas avergonzadas.

-Te queda bien… El traje de príncipe –Halagó la rubia tímidamente mientras la miraba.

-Ya me lo dijeron –Se rascó la nuca para mirarla y acercarse lentamente a ella mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza.- A ti te queda genial este vestido –Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gr-Gracias… -Agradeció aún más ruborizada, tapando sus labios con una mano suya echa en un puño.

Eso le pareció muy tierno a su pareja, se rió levemente para bajar su mano a su hombro mientras que con la otra apartaba la mano de la rubia.

-El color del vestido te queda bien por tus ojos –La halagó aún más mientras la susurraba al oído.

Shamal sintió como si se fuera a desmayar, pero lo que hizo fue sonreír para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba su cintura. La pelirosa sonrió para besar su frente mientras sus manos pasaban por su cadera para atraerla más a ella. Ambas juntaron sus frentes mientras se observaban detenidamente, la ojiazul acarició una mejilla de la ojivioleta para ir juntando sus labios lentamente, dando un pequeño beso tímido para dar a paso a uno apasionado. Se separaron –pero aún con las frentes juntas- para reír divertidas mientras se iban separando poco a poco.

-Mejor ir saliendo, sino Shari nos mata –Dijo la ojiazul mientras se ponía detrás de ella para abrazarla.

-Si… Pero fue ella la que dijo que teníamos que estar a solas, así que de seguro está en frente de la puerta haciendo guardia –Bromeó mientras reía levemente.

La pelirosa sonrió amablemente mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia, cual esta sintió como su piel se erizaba. Signum iba a seguir besándola, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, así que se separaron de golpe.

-¡Basta de besitos y mimitos! ¡Hora de seguir ensayando! –Exclamó Shari poniéndose detrás de ellas y empujándolas al exterior.

Ambas se miraron para reírse por el comportamiento de su amiga. No tenían otra que esperar a que el ensayo acabara para poder irse y poder abrazarse a gusto. La obra pronto iba a dar comienzo.

Continuará……………

No hay un resumen para el siguiente capítulo xD Ya que pondré directamente un resumen de la obra de teatro, por lo tanto será largo… Y me llevará tiempo, así que os pido paciencia xD Y perdonad si esta historia parece apresurada, pero es que quiero acabarla ya xD Y si, el siguiente es el último xD Gracias por los reviews que ponéis n.n

Cuidaos

Hasta la próxima!


	8. War Love

Perdonad por tardar tanto, es que quería terminar con una historia que tenía pendiente y últimamente no tengo tiempo a seguir

Perdonad por tardar tanto, es que quería terminar con una historia que tenía pendiente y últimamente no tengo tiempo a seguir con los fics T.T Y bueno… Este es el último capítulo ya… Así que os agradezco mucho por haberla leído y por tener paciencia por mi tardanza xD

**Capítulo 08**

**War Love**

Una noche sin estrellas, nublada, fría y oscura; en un castillo de un pobre pueblo, unos Bárbaros entraron disimuladamente en el castillo, tapando la boca de la princesa de ese reino. Este solo dio un pequeño salto por el susto, ya que no podía chillar. Uno de los Bárbaros la estaba atando mientras que el otro la amenazaba con un cuchillo señalando su cuello.

-Más te vale no moverte preciosa… -Lamió sus labios para apretar aún más su boca.- Tu destino es morir –Sonrió macabro.- ¡Vamos tirando! –Exclamó mientras cogía en brazos a la princesa y saltaban desde la ventana para correr de ahí.

Había mucha altura, pero los Bárbaros no hacían mucho caso al dolor y seguían corriendo. La princesa se sentía desmayar por el olor que desprendían aquellos hombres de corpulentos cuerpos, olían a carne recién cortada y sangre seca; no chilló, solo sintió como las lágrimas empujaban para salir, cosa que así fue, lloraba de desesperación siendo llevada a una cueva oscura, donde uno de ellos encendió una hoguera y el otro la dejaba bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Comida! –Chillaban los Bárbaros, bailando alrededor del fuego y canturreando la muerte de la chica.

Habían tres, dos de ellos que habían secuestrado a la chica y quienes estaban bailando, y el tercero, quien había salido del baile para acercarse a ella y mirarla fijamente.

-Chicos… ¿Por qué no jugamos un poco con ella? ¿No creéis que es bastante bonita? –Preguntó a sus compañeros, quienes se acercaron para observarla detenidamente.

-Tienes razón… -Dijo uno lamiendo sus labios.- ¡Pues a que esperamos! –exclamó uno mientras se quitaba su sucia camiseta y la tiraba de lado.

La chica intentó retroceder, pero al ser atadas de los pies y manos no pudo hacer mucho. Uno de ellos, por así decirlo el jefe, se abalanzó sobre ella lamiendo su cuello, dispuesto a violarla, pero algo hizo que se detuviera.

-¿No creéis que es demasiado descortés de vuestra parte? –Dijo una voz grave.

Todos miraron a la figura, quien tenía su espada en su mano y la estaba señalando al Bárbaro que estaba sobre la rubia.

-Levanta –Ordenó apretando la punta de su espada en su cuello.

El hombre hizo caso, se fue corriendo donde estaba sus compañeros; el chico no dejó de apuntarle con la espada mientras que se ponía delante de la rubia. El que no llevaba camiseta chilló para tirarse sobre él, pero este cortó su garganta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Al matarlo, sus compañeros chillaron de rabia para correr hacia él; el jefe le intentó cortar con su cuchillo, pero este lo esquivó ágilmente clavando la espada en su cabeza matándolo fríamente. Miró al último, quien retrocedió dos pasos, mirándolo con temor.

-No me mates… -pedía al chico poniéndose de rodillas.- ¡Ten piedad!

-¿Acaso vosotros lo ibais a tener con la princesa? –Preguntó acercándose lentamente hacia él mirándolo fríamente.

-Hay hambre

-Pues eso se acabó –Dicho eso cortó la cabeza del hombre, quien cayó de lado y la cabeza a los pies del chico.

La rubia lloraba sin parar, sentía miedo y no quería morir; el chico se giró para acercarse a ella, esta solo intentaba retroceder, pensando que la iba a matar. El ojiazul guardó su espada para coger el cuchillo del jefe de los Bárbaros y cortó las cuerdas que ataba a la princesa.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño –Dijo para tranquilizarla mientras clavaba el cuchillo en uno de los cuerpos de esos hombres.- Te llevaré a tu reino –Dijo levantándola y llevándola a un caballo negro que había fuera de la cueva.

La rubia no decía nada, tenía demasiado miedo como para articular alguna palabra, pero al notar que el chico no le iba a hacer nada, se tranquilizó un poco, siendo subida al caballo. Este se subió detrás de ella y le dio un pequeño golpe al caballo para que empezara a correr hacia el castillo de la chica. Esta lo miraba fijamente, pensó que era hermoso por aquellos hermosos ojos azules y aquella melena larga color rosado, algo muy extraño de ver.

A medida que iban llegando, vio como millones de soldados de su reino cabalgaban sobre los caballos, nerviosos y preocupados; era porque la estaban buscando. Al verles, uno de los caballeros se les acercó.

-¡Princesa! –Se puso al lado del caballo negro.- ¿Está usted bien? –Esta solo asintió sonriendo tiernamente.- Me alegro… ¡Caballeros! ¡Tenemos que capturar a esos desgraciados!

-No hace falta –Lo miró sin entender.- Solo encontraréis sus cadáveres –Dijo fríamente mientras hacia que el caballo parar de caminar y bajaba del caballo.

El caballero lo miró mientras pestañeaba los ojos unas cuantas veces, era extraño ver a alguien tan elegante lleno de sangre, cosa que comprendió quien mató a los Bárbaros. El ojiazul cogió en brazos a la rubia para dejarla en el suelo y dejar a su caballo fuera, esperándolo.

-¡Hija! ¡Querida! –Exclamó un hombre bastante mayor, corriendo hacia la rubia y abrazándola.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó muy preocupado y al ver que su hija estaba sana y salva miró al chico.- ¿Fuiste tú quien la salvaste? –Este asintió seriamente.- ¡Muchísimas gracias! –Lo abrazó por la alegría que le había dado, pero se fijó en su vestidura.- ¡Eres un príncipe!

El nombrado dio un paso hacia atrás para clavar una rodilla en el suelo y mirar al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-Soy el príncipe Raven

-¡Raven! –Exclamó el rey asombrado.- ¡El famosísimo Raven! ¡A quien todos temen a la hora de luchar! –Corrió para coger sus hombros y hacer que se levantara.- ¡Es un honor conocerle príncipe Raven! –Lo soltó para seguir mirándola sorprendido.- Quédese esta noche en nuestro reino, pro favor ¡Estará cansado! –Se giró para mirar a uno de sus caballeros.- ¡Preparadle ropa y un dormitorio! –Ordenó para que ellos hicieran una reverencia para irse de la sala.

Se giró para mirar a su hija, quien tenía cara de no entender nada.

-Hija, siéntate, llevarás un susto de la muerte encima –Dijo amablemente mientras cogía su mano y la sentaba en una silla.

La rubia solo sonrió, signo de agradecimiento; Raven levantó una ceja incrédulo para después mirar confuso al rey.

-¿Es que no sabe hablar?

-Es muda

-Vaya… -La miró un momento para mirar al rey.- Se que vos os llamáis Akio, pero desconozco el nombre de vuestra hija

-Julieth –Sus ojos se iluminaron considerablemente.- ¿No te interesaría casaros con ella? –Preguntó lleno de esperanza.

-No –Miró con tristeza a la chica.- Aunque la conozca a fondo, no conozco el amor, ni siquiera el aprecio… Nunca he vivido con nada parecido, así que me niego, lo siento

-Bueno… Aún tienes tiempo en pensártelo –Insistió el rey para mirar a su hija, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.- Ahora mejor irnos a dormir, es muy tarde, habrá guardias en vuestros dormitorios por si ocurriera algo

-¿Es que no habían guardias?

-Si… Pero cuando la secuestraron seguro que lo hicieron cuando hubo intercambio de guardias –Explicó nervioso el rey.

El chico no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio para mirar por última vez a la chica para irse a su dormitorio por esa noche.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto los rayos del sol traspasaron el balcón del dormitorio del muchacho y rozaron delicadamente su rostro, hicieron que se despertara. Se sentó en la cama mientras estiraba los brazos y daba un gran bostezo. Se levantó y cogió su espada para salir del dormitorio para darse una pequeña vuelta por el reino; mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta que tenían un jardín, fijándose que en el medio había una gran roca y en ella, estaba la preciosa rubia sentada, sonriendo mientras alzaba la mano y dejaba posar en el una pequeña mariposa mientras que dos pájaros amarillos volaban alegres sobre ella.

El muchacho caminaba entretenido mientras la miraba asombrado, los reflejos del sol dirigiéndose a ella rodeada de bellas flores y un verde vivo, hicieron que su corazón latiera después de tantos años. Piso la hierba para hacer que esta se girara asustada al escuchar el ruido; sonrió al verle y se sonrojó levemente al verle con unos simples pantalones ajustados de color negro, unas botas negras y una camisa blanca larga, con la espada colgando de su lado izquierdo; pensó que se le veía realmente lindo vestido tan casual. Fijó sus ojos en los pájaros que seguían canturreando muy felices.

Este solo se puso a su lado mientras se sentaba en la hierba y se apoyaba en la gran roca, cerró los ojos para poder escuchar mejor los cantos de los pájaros y sentir mejor la compañía de la rubia. Sentía como su corazón latía cálidamente y no entendía el porque, así que alzó la cara para poder hablar a la chica.

-Julieth –La nombrada lo miró sonriente.- ¿Tú sabes que es el amor? –Esa pregunta la desconcertó un poco, se podía saber por la manera de mirarle, pero después rió sin sonido mientras asentía.- ¿Sabrías explicármelo? –Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

La rubia pestañeó unas cuantas veces para ponerse un dedo en la barbilla, pensativa; el chico suspiró para rascarse la nuca.

-Perdona… Se me había olvidado que eras muda… Lo siento –Se disculpó bajando la cabeza apenado, pero sintió como la chica le atrapaba la cara con sus manos, obligándole a mirarla.

Le sonrió dulcemente para bajarse de la roca, cogiéndola de la mano y salir corriendo sin soltar la mano del chico; llegaron delante del rey, cosa que la rubia soltó la mano del ojiazul y corrió para abrazar cariñosamente a su padre, quien lo correspondió con una sonrisa feliz. Al separarse, se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisa cálida.

-Sigo sin entender porqué me trajiste aquí –junto sus dedos en forma de un corazón y miró a su padre para después mirarle a él.- ¿Quieres decirme que lo que has hecho es amor? –Asintió muy feliz.- Ya… Pero me has enseñado el amor de padre, pero lo que yo te preguntaba era… -Se rascó la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos algo fastidiado.- Que si sabías que se sentía al enamorarse

Lo miró inocentemente para sonreír y acercarse más a él, haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás, mirándola aturdido y notando como esta se ponía de puntillas y depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió juguetona para irse con las manos a su espalda, este solo se había quedado petrificado, sonrojado y analizando lo que había pasado. Se giró velozmente para ver como la princesa ya no estaba, así que llevo una mano a su corazón, notando como palpitaba sin parar y el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas no bajaba para nada.

-¿Con eso me estás diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti? –Se dijo para si mismo, empezando a caminar.

Por otro lado, la rubia estaba sentada en su cama, rozando sus labios para sonreír satisfecha, pensó que era realmente hermoso y aunque lo quisiera ocultar, una bella persona, le hizo gracia cuando le preguntó sobre el amor y al besarle, la cara que puso le hizo más gracia aún. No hacia ni un día de que lo conocía y ya sentía una gran presión en su pecho y ganas de estar a su lado, suponiendo que lo que sentía era amor de enamorarse.

Escuchó como picaban en la puerta, así que se levantó para abrir la puerta, esperanzada de que fuera el príncipe, pero no fue así, era su padre. Lo miró curiosa.

-Hija… -Entró en la habitación para cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la cama, cosa que la chica hizo lo mismo.- ¿A ti te gusta Raven? –La pregunta la desconcertó un poco, pero sonrió tímidamente para asentir levemente.- Entonces… ¿A ti te gustaría tener matrimonio con él? –Levantó los hombros en signo de duda.- Bueno… Pues no te molesto más hija mía –Se levantó de la cama, pero no sin antes besar la frente de la rubia e irse de allí.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en como sería ver una sonrisa en los labios de aquel chico tan distante, serio y callado, y quien enloquecía su corazón en tan solo una noche. Sonrió para salir corriendo de su habitación e irse a buscar al chico, quien estaba sentado en la roca donde ella estaba antes, pensativo y mirando como los pájaros volaban alrededor de él y seguían canturreando felices; paró de correr y se quedó observando al mucho, uno de los pájaros la vio y se fue corriendo hacia ella, haciendo que el muchacho se girara para mirarla.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, mirándose durante un buen rato, hasta que el chico decidió acercarse mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Julieth… Sobre el matrimonio que dijo tu padre… -La chica tapó su boca con un dedo, en signo de que se callara.

Este pestañeó confundido para ver como ella lo miraba con cara de no entender; la chica al ver como este no entendía su mirada, llevó su mano al pecho de este, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Me estás preguntando que siento? –Asintió sonriendo satisfecha.- Pues… No se que me has hecho… ¡Solo te conozco de una noche y ya siento morir si no estoy contigo! –Se ruborizó y le desvió la mirada.- No lo entiendo…

La chica lo miró tristemente para sonreír y ponerse de puntillas, y esta vez para cortar distancias entre ellos; se miraron un rato, el chico miraba deseoso a los labios de esta, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo. Poco a poco se fueron acercando para rozar sus labios, dando pequeños besos para después volverlo en uno largo y apasionado mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Ambos estaban descubriendo algo nuevo, y era el amor, algo desconocido para ellos pero hermoso por la persona con quien se estaban besando ahora mismo. Raven rompió el beso para juntar sus frentes mientras que sus ojos brillaban considerablemente.

-Aceptaré la propuesta de tu padre –Dijo en cuanto dejaron de besarse.

La rubia levantó una ceja sin entender, pero negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –Ella puso una mano en su pecho mientras se separaba de él.- Comprendo… Es demasiado apresurado –Volvió a negar con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces? –Extendió sus brazos para dar una pequeña vuelta.- ¿No te gusta esto? –Sonrió para asentir.- Entonces… ¿Qué intentas decirme? –Sonrió para coger su mano y estrecharla entre las suyas.

Mordió su labio inferior pensando en como demostrarle de lo que quería decirle, maldecía al nacer sin voz, castigada sin poder hablar, pero era el destino y no se podía luchar con el. Lo miró fijamente para empezar a caminar, agarrada a la mano del chico, quien aún seguía sin entender de lo que la rubia le intentaba decirle. Salieron al exterior, donde la rubia le soltó la mano para acercarse al caballo del chico.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? –Negó con la cabeza para mirar al exterior.- ¿Quieres conocer lo que hay en el exterior? –Asintió mientras juntaba sus manos.- Pero… ¿Es que nunca has salido del castillo? –Negó mientras bajaba el rostro.- Ya veo… -Se rascó la nuca para levantar la mirada de la chica.- Lo que intentas decirme es que nos vayamos de aquí, que dejemos esta vida y empezamos con una nueva, sin riqueza ni nada –Dio un salto de alegría al ver como el chico la entendía a la perfección.- Pero… ¿Y tú padre? –La rubia miró al castillo con melancolía, no quería irse, pero eso era su decisión.

Cogió la mano del chico para ponerlo en su pecho, haciendo que este se ruborizara fuertemente e intentó apartar la mano, pero al ver como esta lo evitaba, dejó de evitarlo y se dedicó a notar los latidos del corazón de la chica, sonrió por primera vez en toda su vida, cosa que hizo que los latidos de la chica se hicieran más sonoros. La cogió en brazos para subirla al caballo, motándose detrás de ella.

-Entonces ¿Preparada para empezar una nueva vida? Solo tu y yo… -Le susurró al oído, haciendo que un dulce escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la rubia, quien asintió levemente ruborizada.

El chico volvió a sonreír para hacer que su caballo empezara a correr, saliendo del castillo y no volver nunca más, pero lo que no sabían, es que algo malo iba a ocurrir esa noche, cual cayó enseguida sobre ellos. Ambos bajaron del caballo para descansar, tapados por una gran manta, ya que esa noche hacia bastante frío; Julieth tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Raven y este, la rodeaba con su brazo, viendo como el fuego bailaba esa noche; un ruido extraño les quitó de ese fuego. Raven sacó su espada mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para buscar el que estuviera detrás de los arbustos.

-Hora de vengar la muerte de nuestros camaradas ¿No crees, principito? –Dijo uno apareciendo detrás de un árbol para acercarse detrás del chico, señalándole con un cuchillo.

El chico solo lo miró de reojo, con rabia, pero sus ojos se abrieron desconsiderablemente al ver a la rubia siendo presa de los Bárbaros.

-¡Julieth! –Exclamó intentando salvarla, pero el Bárbaro que estaba detrás de él le puso el cuchillo en su cuello.

-Por favor… Estate quieto y observa bien lo que hacen –Dijo mientras otro bárbaro aparecía y lo sujetaba por si hacía algo.

Habían tres Bárbaros quienes sujetaban a la muchacha, uno la tiró al suelo para sujetarla de las muñecas; uno le habría las piernas dispuesto a violarla y, el último rasgaba sus ropas para clavarle el cuchillo por too su cuerpo, haciéndole cortes profundos y superficiales. La rubia no podía chillar, al ser muda tenía las cuerdas vocales muertas, así que no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar de desesperación y pensar que su vida se acabó, sin poder empezar una nueva con su amor.

Raven apretaba la mandíbula y la espada para mirarlos con rabia; chilló lleno de furia para clavar la espada en la pierna derecha del hombre que lo estaba sujetando; el que le apuntaba con el cuchillo no se lo pensó dos veces, le clavó su arma en su estómago, pero este no hizo ni caso al dolor, corrió enfurecido a los tres malditos que estaban torturando a la mujer de su vida.

Como no, fue directo al hombre que la estaba violando, cortándole la cabeza y dándole una patada para que su cuerpo cayera de lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se quitó el cuchillo de su estómago para clavárselo en la frente del hombre que estaba hiriendo a la chica, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Por último, quedaba el que la estaba sujetándola, quien la fue soltando poco a poco, alejándose tembloroso. Los tres que quedaban se juntaron, mirando con miedo al chico, que ahora parecía el diablo en persona.

-¡Retirada! –chilló en si el jefe del grupo, y así fue, se fueron corriendo.

Raven respiraba agitadamente, dejando caer su espada, sujetando su herida e irse acercando lentamente a la rubia, quien estaba tumbada en el suelo, semidesnuda, llorando y escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-Julieth… Perdona… -Se disculpó el chico acariciándole la mejilla, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas sobre ella.- No pude hacerte feliz… Lo siento… -Se disculpó una y otra vez mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, abrazando a la rubia.

Haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, Julieth aguantó el dolor para poder acurrucarse en el pecho de su amado, cerrando los ojos lentamente dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cayendo muerta. Raven notó eso, no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar, solo podía abrazar más fuerte al cuerpo sin vida de la rubia; soltó una maldición mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos, viéndolo todo borroso, viéndolo todo negro, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, cayendo muerto, abrazado al amor de su vida.

Después de eso el telón se bajó para escuchar millones de aplausos y llantos; el telón se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a todos los personajes de la obra.

-¡Precioso! –Se escuchaba desde el público.- ¡Queremos otra! –Chillaba otro de entre el público.- ¡Que los protagonistas den un paso! –Chilló otro.

Shamal y Signum, quienes se estaban levantando del suelo, se miraron un momento al escuchar esas reclamaciones.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo? –Preguntó molesta Signum mientras ayudaba a levantar a Shamal, quien se estaba cubriendo con una manta que le habían traído.

-No tenemos otra ¿No? –Dijo dulcemente mientras cogía la mano de su amada.

La pelirosa suspiró cansada para sonreír, aceptar la mano y empezar a avanzar con ella, plantando cara al público; los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes en cuanto ellas aparecieron, y no solo en el público, sino en la fila de los personajes que estaban detrás de ellas.

-Menos mal que no somos de la Edad Media –Bromeó Shamal.- Porque no podría haber disfrutado tanto momento contigo, Signum –Abrazó dulcemente a la pelirosa, haciendo que hubieran más chillidos de felicitación.- Y aún nos faltan muchas cosas porque pasar juntas –Le susurró al oído para mirarla cariñosamente.

-Lo único que no te voy a prometer es… -Cerró los ojos para fruncir el ceño.- ¡No pienso participar en otra obra! –Exclamó fastidiada, pero lo dijo para que solo lo escuchara ella.

La ojivioleta se rió divertida para deshacerse del abrazo y cogerle de la mano para volver con los otros personajes para despedirse con la mano del público mientras que el telón volvía a bajar. Escondiendo un beso disimulado de las chicas, que ahora en adelante no podrán vivir si no están juntas.

**.:Fin:.**

''- - - - - - - - ''

Fue algo rarito ¿No creéis? xD Pero bueno, yo y mis ideas alocadas jeje :P No pude mejorarla más, disculpad, pero ya quería terminarla . De todas formas, aunque me salió demasiado apresurado, espero que os haya gustado ;)

Cuidaos


End file.
